Xiaolin Showdown Wood Edition
by o0RaimeySegobia0o
Summary: Introduceing the dragon of wood to the classic and well known Xioalin Showdown.
1. Chapter 1

Seleinia's eyes ran over the address card. "Assistant wanted" was posted in scribbly letters. Seleinia let out a sigh and rung the door bell. A boy with pale skin answered the door. "Um… I'm here for the assistant Job." she pointed at the sign. He pulled her inside with a sigh of disappointment. "Follow me." He said in a sarcastic tone. "So, are you Jack?" She asked, "Its, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, to you." "Oh, I'm sorry." She said and put the address card in her pocket. "Do you have a name?" Jack asked, "Its Ross, Seleinia Ross." She said in her best James Bond impression, she heard Jack chuckle. He seemed to lighten up a little bit more, "My lab is this way.""So you said you were evil, right?" Seleinia asked with some concern, "Yeah," he smirked and turned to face her, "why? Is that a problem for you?" Seleinia paused for a moment, "Nope, a job is a job; I try not to get hanged up in who my employer is." She shook her head and gave a thumb up. "Good." He opened a door leading to his basement. Seleinia's eyes widened at the space he had set up, it was full computer and what appeared to be robots. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed in surprise, "This is one of the coolest things I have ever seen!" Jack looked at her again, surprised himself, by her reaction. "So you like it?" "Like it?" She asked sarcastically, "This is amazing! Where on earth do you find the time to do this?"Jack thought for a moment, as if to come up with a meaningful answer, "It's my Life work." He replied with a grin. Seleinia let out a giggle and turned to Jack "So are you going to interview me or what?" He stared at Seleinia with confusion, "What?" Seleinia crossed her arms with a smirk "You should always interview someone before hiring them." She said in a bit of a cocky tone. Jack smirked back at her "I have a feeling I don't need to." Her green eyes looked through him, "Jack, this is going to be one interesting partnership." She stuck out her hand, "Ms. Ross, I couldn't agree more" He shook her hand firmly.

She was his muscle; Jack hired her as a bodyguard and as his gofer. She spent most of her time either getting new parts for his robots or playing goo zombies while jack worked. "Seleinia, I need you to-", "Let me guess, you need a new motor or some gear for your chameleon-bot, right?" she said sarcastically. "No… I was going to say I needed you to hand me that small box behind you." He said over his shoulder. Seleinia looked behind her, there was a small box filled with random bits of metal "You know, for all the clutter and mess you have on these counters, you seem to know where everything is." She said as she handed him the box.A small coin rolled to the floor. Seleinia bent forward to pick it up, "You collect coins?" she asked as she examined the weird design engraved on the coin. "No, I don't. Why would I collect coins?" He saw the mantis flip coin in her hands. "Where did you get that?" He said snatching it from her hand. "It rolled off the counter. Why?" Seleinia asked confused, "Don't worry about it." He half shouted in a whiney tone. "Grouchy much?" she muttered and flipped her hair. "I'm not Grouchy!" Seleinia looked at the very angry Jack, "I'm pushing your buttons, Hon." She patted his shoulder and smiled, "you don't need to get all pissy about it." Jack glared at her. "Can you let me work now?" He turned back to his robots and fiddled with some machinery. "So why do you need a body guard?" She asked while rolling a bolt across the counter, Jack let out an agitated sigh, "I thought you tried not to get caught up in your employer." He snapped. Seleinia raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well, I never really got why I was employed."She tapped her finger on the counter top. "Jack, you know your mom thought I was your girlfriend, right?" Jack let out a blast of laughter, "That's rich. Like that would ever happen." He turned to face Seleinia. Her face was serious. "Jack, if I'm here so you can pretend I'm your girlfriend, then your in for beating." She said in a flat tone, "So tell me, why am I here?" Jack glared at her. "If I liked you like that, you would have known by now!" He shouted. "Don't flatter yourself, Seleinia." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "You didn't answer my question." She held her flat voice and glared at let out another irritated sigh. He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak; the basement door opened and in walked a little girl. "Jack!" she exclaimed sweetly and stood next to him. Jack groaned, "What s it Megan?" she crossed his arms and stared down at her. Megan looked at Seleinia, "Who is she?" She asked with a smile. "Megan, I'm busy down here. Go away!" Jack shouted in his whiney tone again. "Is she your girl friend?" she said raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smile. Seleinia rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, why don't you tell jack what you want while I go puke my lunch." Seleinia said sarcastically. Megan nodded and turned to jack, "Your friends with the cute dragon are here!" she giggledJack let out a gasp and hid behind Seleinia. "Don't let them in here!" He screamed. "Too late!" Megan exclaimed happily. She dashed out of the room laughing. "I really don't like little kids" Seleinia complained. Jack stepped out from behind Seleinia and handed her the small coin. "Hide this!" He began to push her towards the back of the room. "Alright, gosh, you're so weird!" Seleinia went into a small closet like place and hunted for a hiding heard voices. Seleinia peeked through the door and some kids, about her age standing in front of jack. "Jack-bots, attack!" he shouted. Jack quickly made a hasty retreat to a box in the corner of the room while the four people smashed his robots to bits. A curious looking snake slithered into the room covered in makeup and doll clothes. "Dojo, what happened?" said a girl in outrageous clothes. "Megan happened!" The snake shouted angrily. "Can we go?" he begged. A tall boy with brown hair glanced around the room. "Yeah, it's not here"They soon left and Jack came out from hiding. Seleinia tucked the coin in her pocket and walked over to Jack. "Who were they?" she glared, Jack dusted his coat off "There a group of losers." Seleinia stared at the door, half expecting them to come back. "They beat your robots to hell." She said amazed. Jack scooped up some of the damaged parts in his hands and sobbed, "They were so young." Seleinia rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have no clue how much more of your idiocy I can stomach." She flipped her hair again, "I had respect for you, but if you are going to keep giving me a vague description for everything…" She paused, "if you give me a vague description for everything I'm not going to be able to work for you." Jack stared back at her. The face she made meant she was serious. "What ever." Jack rolled his eyes and began to repair his robots.

It had only been a few days after the visit Jack received, when an alarm in his basement went off. Seleinia and jack were playing Goo Zombies when a hovering car like machine began to go off. "What's wrong with it?" She asked as they walked up to it. "It means a Shen Gong Wu is active." He said. Seleinia shook her head, "And Shen Gong Wu would be?" she asked, impatiently. Jack got into the hovering vehicle. "I can explain along the way, get in!" he commanded. "Me, get into that death trap?" Seleinia asked, "I don't like cars, planes… I barely like Bicycles!" she exclaimed. Jack just glared at her, "Fine!" she shouted and got in. She put on her seat belt and they were off. "So where are we going exactly?" she asked, clinging to the sides of her seat, "The G.P.S says were heading for the Caribbean." Jack replied with some sarcasm. Seleinia nodded with her eyes shut took a while but Seleinia was able to open her eyes, she carefully peered out the window and saw the blue of the ocean. "It's so pretty. It reminds me of a big sapphire." She said in a poetic tone. "Only a girl would say that" Jack groaned at her sappy words. "Well in case ya haven't noticed, Jacky –Boy, I am a girl." She growled. "Yeah, yeah…" jack rolled his eyes. She noticed jack had begun to land. Seleinia let out a relived sigh. "So what do you know about the 'wu' were after?" She said as she hopped out of the hover vehicle, "It's called 'The Pearl of LiBai." He said. "Okay, so then we'd be looking for a Pearl Oyster." Seleinia nodded to herself, "Those can be found on rocks, coral, even the pillars to a dock." Jack frowned, "I knew that." Seleinia smiled, "I'm sure you did."Meanwhile not too far away the Xioalin Monks were looking for the Same Wu. "What's it called again?" Raimundo asked, Kimiko held out a scroll in front of her. "It's called 'The pearl of LiBai'; according to the scroll it makes the users enemies babble nonstop poetry.", "Is it me, or dose that just seem useless?" Raimundo groaned. "Useless or not, we must have that wou!" Omi exclaimed in a determined voice. Kimiko giggled, "Calm down, Omi, I don't see Jack or anyone else around this time." She reassured him. "You can't help admire the little fella's determination." Laughed Clay, "So where do we look first?" asked Raimundo. Kimiko pulled out her Hand held computer, "Well, it says there's a gift shop around here that prides its self off of its pearls and other items." She said "And there's a great Oyster gathering spot by the Dock." She added cheerfully. Jack Stared down into the water for a moment. "Why do you get to go into the gift shop?" he groaned Seleinia stood triumphantly on the dock, "Because I beat you at rock paper scissors." She put on a pair of sunglasses and smirked. Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "I'll see ya later, Jacky-boy!" she walked away from the dock and headed for the gift shop. Seleinia looked around the tourist area for a gift shop. She finally had come to one that advertised pearls specifically. Seleinia approached the door with glee. "Let me get that for you." A voice said, from behind her. She turned to see a cowboy and a small Asian girl. The cowboy smiled and held the door open. They entered the store, "Thank you." She said with a nod of her head, "It's not every day a guy dose that for a girl anymore." The Asian girl giggled, "Yeah, well that's Clay for you." She patted the cowboy on his shoulder. "Well I appreciate it." Clay blushed, "My pleasure, Ma'am." Seleinia looked over the Asian girl, "What's your name?" She asked, "I'm Kimiko." Seleinia nodded, "Well, I'm Seleinia." She stated. "Alright well, Clay and I have some shopping to do." Kimiko said with a smile, "We need to meet with our friends at the dock in a few." Seleinia smiled, "That's cool, and I have to meet with my friend there too. Maybe we can all meet up?" She inquired. Kimiko nodded in agreement and the three went on with their shopping. Seleinia hunted for any peculiar pearls in particular. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Seleinia looked around the shop and found Kimiko and Clay. She snuck up behind them, "I'm just gonna bother you guys… I can't find anything I like." Kimiko jumped, "Hello, again." Clay said with a grin. "We were actually going to go see if you wanted to head to the dock." Kimiko laughed. They left the shop and began to head to the dock. She saw a small bald kid as well as the snake and the tall brunette from Jacks basement. Seleinia came to a halt. "Did you find it?" he asked Kimiko, "No, but this is Seleinia." She said. "What's up? The name's Raimundo." He said and shook her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Seleinia smiled, "Nice to meet you, friend." She stared down to the bald kid, with the snake like creature wrapped around his head. "Your names?" she asked pleasantly. "I am Omi and this is Dojo." The short one replied with a big smile. "It's nice to meet you." She looked over the side of the dock again. There was jack with something in his hand. Seleinia let out a relived breath and helped him up. "Thank goodness you're all right!" She yelled, "Jeez, Jack, you had me so damn worried." "Yeah, yeah. Don't turn into my mother." He said pushing her hands away. "Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted, "I demand you hand over the Pearl of LiBai at once, or we will be forced to--" "Whatever cheese ball. Just try and take this Wu from me!" He laughed, "Sounds like a plan to me." Said Raimundo, "Typhoon boom, wind!" he made a clapping motion, a gust of wind knocked jack off of the dock and the Wu out of his hand. Seleinia fought against the gust, "Get the Wu!" She heard jack yell from below the dock. Seleinia didn't hesitate, she ran and dove for it; she looked up and saw Omi standing on her head, holding the Wu as well, "A little to slow there, Little Partner!" she heard clay shout. "Back off, Short Stuff. I was here first!" she bossed, "Seleinia, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi shouted, "You don't need to yell, and get off of my head." She ordered, "Oh, sorry." "What's a Xiaolin Showdown now?" Seleinia pulled himself back up, "A Xiaolin showdown is a dual between two people for the Wu, but she doesn't have any wu to use!" jack whined. Seleinia reached into her pocket and pulled out the small coin, "You mean one of these?" Seleinia asked, "Where did you get that?" Jack shouted, Omi nodded "Yes! That is the Mantis Flip Coin!" Seleinia was beginning to grasp everything. "Okay, what do we do now?" she said blushing slightly, "I challenge you to a game of volley ball! First team to get ten points wins!" Shouted a very excited Omi, "But I should warn you, I have won many showdowns in the past, so you may not stand any chance." Seleinia rolled her eyes , "Okay, I accept. But there's just one problem." Omi blinked, "What?" "I only have one other team mate." Seleinia said pointing to jack, who was wringing the water out of his coat. "Jack, I'm going to borrow two of your jack bots for this, okay?" Seleinia asked, "Fine." Jack groaned and crossed his arms."Get on with this already!" Raimundo shouted eagerly. Seleinia rolled her eyes, "We begin a showdown like this" Omi cleared his throat, "Gong Ye Tampai!" With that, the showdown began. Seleinia stood on the volley ball court looking as ready as ever, "0-0 serving." A Jack-bot said; which was playing referee.

Omi tossed the ball into the air and hit it over the net. Seleinia jumped for the ball and missed, Jack hid behind one of his robots as it sped towards him. "Is that all you've got?" Raimundo gloated, "That Wu is as good as ours!" He cheered, the others cheered with him, "You'll have to forgive me. I haven't played this game in a few years, so I'm a bit rusty!" Seleinia giggled as she tossed the ball back over to Omi. "1-0 serving." Omi tossed up the ball and hit it higher this time, Jack clinged to his robot, "Mantis Flip Coin!" Seleinia shouted, she jumped up and spiked the ball. Kimiko dashed for the ball "I got-", it flew past her and became stuck in the ground "it?" The game grew intense as it reached a tie, and for as little as jack and his robots were helping, Seleinia wasn't doing half bad. It was her turn to serve, "This one is in the bag!" Jack cheered happily. Seleinia tossed the ball into the air and hit it over, Kimiko jumped up, "Judale flip!"Seleinia reached up to hit the ball, when a bee flew by. She screamed, "Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" the ball hit the floor and the Xiaolin team had won. "We lost because of a bee?" Jack scolded, "I… I'm sorry." She hung her head low. Omi walked up to Seleinia and tugged on her wrist, "Seleinia." Seleinia looked down and smiled warmly, "Yeah, short stuff?" "I'm sure the bee did not mean to frighten you." He said with concern. Seleinia laughed, "I wasn't scared. I just have a really bad allergy to bees and wasps. They get to close and I puff up like a blowfish." She moved her arms to demonstrate. "Better luck next time, Jack." Kimiko gloated. Raimundo laughed "Make sure you bring bug spray, next time too." Seleinia blinked in innocent confusion, "But I'm not afraid of bugs… I'm allergic." She stated. Raimundo grinned, "Right." he said sarcastically. The snake like creature grew large and they rode off on his back. Seleinia stared thoughtfully into the distance. "I can't believe it! And we were doing so well." Jack complained, "All because you were afraid of a little bee." Seleinia's eye twitched, "Listen, Jacky-boy. Let's get something strait!" She barked, "I'm not afraid of bees, I have a very bad allergic reaction. I hear one more crack about it and you'll be the one afraid of bees! Got it?" jack whimpered and nodded, "You're so touchy." He growled, "So what did you think of the monks?" he said hoping to change the topic before she killed him. Seleinia perked up, "I liked them!" She giggled

The monks returned to the temple with triumph, "The Pearl of LiBai is Mi-- … I mean, ours!" Omi said with a smile. Kimiko laughed, "Did you see the look on jacks face when we won?" she patted Raimundo's shoulder, "You mean this one?" He said making a distressed face, "Yeah." Kimiko broke out in hysterics. "I have to hand it to him and his new partner though." Clay said while grinning, "They almost won." "Yeah, who was she anyway?" Raimundo asked suspiciously. Kimiko shook her head, "Clay and I met her in the gift shop." Clay nodded in agreement, "She seemed alright, to me." He assured, "Appearances can be deceiving, Clay." Omi stated. "I'm going to agree with Omi on this one." Dojo said as he landed. "If she's working for jack she has to be an enemy." Raimundo agreed."Jack?" Seleinia called while looking in his refrigerator. "What is it now?" he said hitting his head on the hood of one of his flying cars, "I was wondering how well you knew the Xioalin monks?" "Why do you care?" Jack complained, "I don't 'care', so to speak. I'm just interested." Seleinia replied with caution, "Besides, 'their losers', is not being specific." She grabbed a pudding cup and closed the fridge. "Ever since we got back, all you've wanted talk about were those losers." Jack scowled and crossed his arms. Seleinia let out a sigh and peeled open her pudding cup. "Yeah, I know… Sorry." She sighed, Jack went back to fixing up his machine. "So how did Kimiko do that flippy thing?" she said, Jack let out a sigh "I don't know. She trained, I guess." He closed the hood of his machine and put his tools in a box. "Okay, I'm sorry this is annoying you." Seleinia apologized, "They were kind of cool, and that's all." Jack let out another huff and went to fiddling with more of his robots. "The least you can do is humor me, Jacky-boy." She complained."I found her!" Kimiko exclaimed, while fiddling with her P.D.A, "Who?" asked Raimundo, as he unfolded his legs and neared Kimiko. "That, Seleinia, girl." She poked about on the screen, omi and clay soon joined her. "She was in a lot of earth conservation programs. Mostly in Africa, she protested for a small village, so they could keep their home in a small city in Gahanna." Kimiko answered with surprise. Clay made a whistling noise. "That's hard core, dude." Raimundo stated.

"Look, here are pictures of her while she was in a "Save the whales group, in Australia!" Kimiko enlarged the picture, it showed the girl kissing a beluga whale. "I knew she was a good person!" Exclaimed Omi joyfully. Raimundo shook his head, "I don't get it. If she's so good why is she working for Spicer?", Kimiko hunted her P.D.A "It says here that after a while she started freelance environmental groups and after a while she just fell off the map." Kimiko shrugged. "Weird." Clay said, "You can say that again." Raimundo said scratching the back of his head, "Weird." Clay repeated. "Is something the matter, young dragons?" master fung asked approaching them with Dojo on his shoulder. Omi nodded, "Yes, Master Fung. We are most puzzled by our new enemy." Master Fung raised an eye brow, "Oh? And who might that be?" he asked curiously, Kimiko held out her P.D.A and showed him their new opponent. "Seleinia Ross… You mean the girl you challenged to volley ball?" Dojo asked. Master Fung's expression turned serious."I see you have found our missing student." Master Fung said calmly. Everyone's jaw dropped. "New student, but, Master, how can that be?" Omi questioned, Master Fung patted his head, "follow me to the scroll room so I may explain." They followed master fung and entered the scroll room, dojo pulled out a very old and tattered scroll, "The Dragon of life, in this case it's called wood." Master Fung explained. "A very spirited and determined soul. The dragon of wood would be competitive yet calm, aggressive and gentile. The spirit of Flexibility and determination, much like a stick of bamboo." "Great, our new threat has the ability of a plant. Doesn't that fall under earth's category?" Raimundo asked sarcastically. "No, Raimundo, the dragon of wood is symbolic for life and the renewing of life." Master Fung stated. "I would like you to give her an open invitation to join us here, when you see her again." "Oh yeah, that will be a great thing to talk about while were fighting." Raimundo rolled his eyes, Kimiko elbowed his stomach, "We will, master Fung." Omi said with a smile.


End file.
